1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a map holder, especially a map holder of the type suitable for carrying street maps and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,440, discloses a map holder for an automotive vehicle comprising a transparent cover and a bottom plate between which a map can be sandwiched. A telescopic pointer is provided to permit the user to trace a proposed route with a non-permanent marker.
Such a device is not intended to hold foldable maps, such as street maps. Furthermore, a problem with street maps is that they are often printed in very fine print, making it hard to read them, particularly where little time is available, for example when navigating a strange city by automobile.